


Can You See Me?

by petitfleur (moonfleur)



Series: Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/petitfleur
Summary: He had told Renjun that he was unique because he could see him, that it was a gift. And Renjun had been happy, because, for once, he was special.





	Can You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for Day 5 of 00fftober fest :)  
As usual, the prompt is mentioned at the end.

When he was 5, Renjun’s parents moved them out of their cozy city apartment into a house perched on the very edge of the suburbs citing a change of pace and the benefits of fresh air. At the time, he was too young to think of anything else, too young to question just why a young family where both parents had a stable income would need to move that distance. His parents had sold him the idea of a big adventure and he had been more than happy to pack up what little belongings he had at 5 years of life and leave the city behind.

They had moved into an older villa on the outskirts of town that had perched itself on a little corner of the suburbia they now called their home. Being one of the corner plots, it came with a significantly larger piece of land than any of the other houses. In fact, they had been lucky enough to nab the only house for miles to be sitting on its own little hill, it even had its own fencing. The wrought iron bars always made him feel as though he was living in his own gothic castle and that was how he passed a lot of his childhood.

It was only now at age 17 that he had started thinking back on the move, wondering why his parents had been so insistent on leaving the city. It had been right after he’d made his first friend too. The memories were hazy, but he remembered dragging his parents to meet the little kid he’d invited home. He couldn’t remember the kid’s name anymore but he remembered the way his eyes would curve into the prettiest crescent moons everytime he smiled. Instead of being happy for him though, his parents had told him to be more careful with his friends and, a week later, they were out of town.

He figured he had no regrets though; if he hadn’t moved he would have never met his Hyuckie. He thought back to how the other kid had climbed the scaffolding outside his window to rap on the glass pane enthusiastically, wind sweeping his hair across his face. Renjun had been startled at first, of course, but caution was a non-existent construct to the 6-year-old and he had opened the window to allow Hyuck into his life without a second thought.

The two had become inseparable from that moment and with Renjun being home-schooled, Donghyuck had become his only friend. Renjun had been more cautious, when introducing him to his parents though. Whether it was from residual trauma or a subconscious understanding of the situation that happened a year before, he was yet to figure out. In fact, with Donghyuck, he had waited a whole year before he’d told his parents that he had someone he wanted to introduce to them. That was also the first and last time Donghyuck had ever used the front door, preferring to stick to his usual mode of wall-scaling window-entry to enter the house. 

❖

Renjun smiled at the memory even as something stirred at the back of his mind, flashes of looks exchanged between his parents and frustration on his part, which he squashed almost immediately. His parents had never liked Donghyuck, in fact, they’d spent the majority of his life acting as if the other boy didn’t exist. Donghyuck had been nice about it, had always reassured him by saying that it was fine, that it never bothered him as long as he had Renjun. In fact, it was after one of these moments that Donghyuck had revealed his biggest secret - that he wasn’t like Renjun, wasn’t even from the same world, and that not everyone could see him. He had told Renjun that he was unique, because he could see him, that it was a gift. And Renjun had been happy, because, for once, he was special. He allowed himself a small smile at the thought before sighing and pushing himself back up his bed so that he could lean against the wall it was up against. He missed Donghyuck, it has been more than a couple of days since he had moved to this new boarding institution his parents had enrolled him in and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about him the whole time.

He thought back to the night before he left, how he had finally told Donghyuck that he would be leaving, tears streaming down his face and chest heaving. How Donghyuck had said nothing but had taken him in his arms and wiped away his tears, pressing soft kisses onto his tear-stained cheeks. How, when he’d finally cried himself exhausted and apologised more times than he could remember, Donghyuck had cradled him to his chest and promised him that he would never leave him, no matter where he went. His exhausted mind had been comforted by the thought, but now he knew that there was no way Hyuck could have kept that promise. His parents had told him that this school only took in students through a special admissions process, and only students with the right background would be selected. He’d even had to undergo special admissions tests where they had hooked him up to weird machines and had made him look at numerous photos of black ink. He didn’t really understand what the examining team could have gotten from those tests but it must have been enough because he was enrolled and shipped off within the week.

He hated the place though, his dorm room was barely more than a rectangular box, it’s white walls and floor a stark contrast to the dark wood and old antique feel of his bedroom back home. Even the furniture were varying degrees of white and gray and it made him feel cold all over. He had a bed that was pushed up against one wall, a desk that sat against the wall opposite it, and a huge mirror built into the wall that took up the space above the desk. There was a singular window just above where his bed was and he supposed he was lucky to have gotten a corner room with a window. He liked the window, it reminded him of Donghyuck.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall as he willed himself to not think about his best friend because it would only make him feel even worse. He had just successfully cleared his mind of all thoughts when he heard tapping coming from the window, the familiar rhythm jerking him out of his thoughts. _ No way. _ Scrambling, he pushed himself up on his mattress, fingers reaching for the window ledge so that he could look out. A familiar face grinned back at him from the shadows, and he could have sworn his heart might have actually stopped at the sight.

“Hyuckie,” he breathed out, arms already reaching for the latch on the window.

The other boy laughed as he pulled himself up and over into the room, the sound already warming him up from the inside. Reaching out, Renjun crushed him to his chest, whispering his name like a prayer as he buried his nose in the boy’s hair. Donghyuck chuckled against his chest before wrapping his arms around Renjun and guiding them to sit down on the bed. They spent the next few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“You came,” Renjun said finally, disbelief in his voice.

Donghyuck pulled away, just enough to lock eyes with him, a frown creasing his features. “I promised you I’d never leave you. I’m not breaking that promise.”

Renjun felt tears begin to well up in his eyes but he let them fall, choosing instead to pull Donghyuck closer.

“I missed you,” he whispered, curling himself even more into the other boy’s chest.

“I missed you too Junnie.”

❖

On the other side of the mirror, his parents burst into tears as they watched their son finally drift off to sleep. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through all of that THANK YOU ❤︎ (and if this hurt you, I am truly sorry)  
If you are confused, that’s fine too! I would like to know your thoughts on this though so feel free to leave comments and ask questions :)  
Prompt for Day 5 was DIMENSION.
> 
> ❆ [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_)   
❆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_)


End file.
